


Take A Break

by barricadebastard



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barricadebastard/pseuds/barricadebastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander neglects his body's basic functions. But it's okay, because at least he has John to remind him.</p><p>(Title from the Hamilton soundtrack because why the fuck not)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Break

 “Nice to know you respect your own circadian rhythms so much,” John mumbled, eyes squinting against the harsh sunlight streaming through the window to send Alexander a disappointed look. “You didn’t sleep, did you?”

“I’ll sleep soon,” Alexander deflected as he continued typing furiously. John rolled his eyes, pushing the blanket back to stumble over to Alexander’s desk, dropping inelegantly into the other male’s lap.

“You need to sleep,” he chastised, though the effect was somewhat ruined when he nuzzled Alexander’s jaw before pressing a light kiss to his collarbone.

“Soon,” Alexander promised and John  _knew_ that ‘soon’ in Alexander’s book was equivalent to ‘maybe within the next four days, or possibly five’.

John sighed pointedly, taking Alexander’s hand and intertwining it with his own. Alexander finally met his eyes, light brown glinting in the early morning sunlight. His lips curved slightly into a small, fond smile.

“You’re pretty when you’ve just woken up,” Alexander commented, pushing the chair slightly back so John had more space to curl into Alexander’s lap. John closed his eyes blissfully as Alexander ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his scalp soothingly. “And cuddlier.”

“Shut up and go to sleep,” John grumbled, smothering Alexander’s mouth with a hand.

“What, in this chair?” Alexander said sceptically, following the slope of John’s nose with a single finger. It was slightly ticklish but John didn’t move, basking in the attention. This was why he loved Alexander so much – he didn’t do anything half-heartedly, not even in relationships. He would shower him in affection and love and care, treating him so gently, like he was  _precious_.

“Good point,” John muttered thoughtfully, casting a disdainful eye at the uncomfortable chair before slipping off the workaholic’s lap and onto his own feet. Alexander cast a hopeful look at the laptop still open on the desk, but that notion did not last long, with John taking his arm and firmly dragging him towards the bed.

They slipped under the covers, and it wasn’t until John was clinging to Alexander’s frame like a human koala hybrid that the other admitted, finally, “Well, maybe some sleep would do me some good.”

John smirked triumphantly, and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Alexander’s soft, yielding lips. And there, intertwined and locked firmly in each other’s embrace, the two fell asleep.


End file.
